


I'm Yellow, She Was Blue

by eringilbert



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: Six months later, Noodle and Yasuko talk about their future





	I'm Yellow, She Was Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I had and I needed to get down. May consider expanding the story, but not entirely sure yet. Let me know in the comments! Huge thank you once again for the love and support given to She's My Serpentine. 
> 
> Once again, for Kiki. Your shadow follows me all day making sure that I'm okay.

Noodle was never a considerably ticklish person. Try as the band might, she was never able to crack under the pressure as a child. She still wasn't ticklish, but perhaps she wasn't as invincible as she thought she was. The suspect was none other than Yasuko Crawley, a newly hired Japanese correspondent for BBC News and now Noodle's wife. 

The guitarist found herself slowly waking up from her sleep to a light sensation across her cheek. The touch made her squirm and, as she began waking up, it made her softly giggle. As her eyes began to focus, she could make out the shape of a dark skinned woman with a curly pixie cut. The woman was smiling at the sight of Noodle. Yasuko. Noodle smiled back as she slowly reached her hand toward her.

7:13 am in New York City. The first morning of their honeymoon. After a little bit of a scheduling mishap on Murdoc's part, the two women were wed in Detroit in Gorillaz's new "Spirit House". The whole affair was extremely secretive, the only guests including Yasuko's parents (who were notified of their engagement during a drunken phone call on the night Noodle and Yasuko reunited. Her father could've sworn he heard some moaning in the background of the message) and the band. 2D was both Noodle's best man and the ring bearer, much to the older man's delight. It was a very informal and casual event; Noodle wore a black velvet dress she once got at H&M, while Yasuko wore a white blouse and a black skirt with an actual flower crown to hold her veil. During the Panera Bread catered reception, stories were shared, laughs were exchanged, and music was blasted, much to the dismay of Yasuko's mother.

But now here they were, laying in a Ritz Carlton bed in the heart of one of the most iconic cities in the world. Light was already beginning to creep through the window. Noodle pushed herself up so her back rested against the bedframe.

"I'm glad you started growing your hair back out," she said softly, causing Yasuko to giggle and lean in for an equally soft and tender kiss.

"Yeah," she replied, "I was starting to get a little tired of wigs."

Yasuko sat up against the bedframe as well. She wrapped her arm across her wife's shoulders, pulling her toward her shoulder. Noodle hummed softly as she felt her head being rested upon Yasuko's shoulder. Her wife left a soft kiss on top of Noodle's messy head.

"Do you wanna know something?" Noodle practically purred. She looked up at Yasuko with eyes that displayed both contentment and nervousness. Although she had seen that look in her eyes before, she knew that the look meant that something was troubling her. Well, we can't be having that, can we? With this thought in mind, Yasuko shook her head.

"I-I've, um," she hesitated. Noodle was afraid of how it would come across; she still wasn't quite used to the whole "talking things out" thing. She took a deep breath and continued, "I've been thinking about us. Our future. Where we're going after this." Yasuko sighed and smiled.

"That's all, babe? Honestly, you had me really scared for a second," she replied.

"Wait," Noodle immediately sat up on the bed. "You thought I was gonna like break up with you?"

Yasuko blushed and looked at the crystal chandelier hanging above their bed.

"OH MY GOD!" Noodle shouted in fake shock. Yasuko grabbed a pillow and gently pushed her with it. Noodle fell on her back onto the bed, prompting Yasuko to lie on top of the guitarist. She cupped her face in her hands as they kissed deeply and passionately. When they broke away, the woman on top placed a kiss on the other woman's forehead.

"You wanna know what I've been thinking about our future?" she asked, a playfulness uncommon in the woman this early in the morning. Noodle shook her head. Yasuko continued, "Well, I see us moving to London." She left a kiss on her nose. "I also see us and Katsu living in a condo right in the middle of the city," she said before planting a kiss on her lips. "You guys will premiere that show you're dying to make," a kiss was planted on her neck, "and it'll get fantastic reviews!" Yasuko had her face placed directly inbetween Noodle's small shirt-covered breasts. "Finally," she said with her lips against Noodle's stomach, "we will grow old together and if we adopt kids," a kiss right above her crotch, "we'll have grandkids!" At this, she gave two kisses, one on each thigh.

"You know I'm on my period, asshole!" Noodle laughed. Yasuko laid next to her wife, slowly linking their hands together.

Noodle smiled. So did Yasuko.

"I love you," Noodle quietly said.

"And I love you too," Yasuko replied.

The snow outside appeared to form frost on their window, isolating them from the outside world. At that moment, that was exactly what the two of them wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: pocperson  
> gorillaz tumblr: lgbtnoodle


End file.
